Robotboy:Tommys weakness
by Plecker1740
Summary: Kamakazi has now found a way to get Tommy and robotboy


**Robotboy new episodes turned into stories**

One very cold and windy day Kamakasi has in his volcano in a huge blanket waiting for food. "CONSTANTINE BRING ME SOME MORE TAPAS

YES BOSS he replied

as he ran into the big controll room he tripped on a open shoe lace and all the tapas flung into Kamakasis face. _And he looked very happy indeed._**COONSTANTINE! **He took a large sledge hammer and went TWACK repeatadly on him as he cowarded on the ground,but then as he did so a very large peculiour feather flew out of his ,what are you doing with this ginormous feather he I found it on the beach outside and I thought it might be good for that new cusion you told me to make for you by Tuesday he said ,well you do that as he gave him back the feather but as soon as he did this Constantine started to giggle and quickly move back a short distance. What is wrong with you he asked he replied just Im abit he thought of having a go at him he had a brilliant in the bay area Tommy,Gus ,Lola and Robotboy here in Tommys house watching their all time favourite television show the human human fist went up to punch one of his enemys and then he took out a feather and started to tickle the human fist,he was then on the ground laughing hystericly gasping for this went on is said on the television screnn TO BE CONTINUED... after that it was straight to the add break robotboy asked the three what is tickling? Gus replied with a evil face ITS WHEN YOU DO THIS! he lifted Tommys white and stripy shirt and started to tickle his very ticklish tried to hold it in because he didint want robotboy to know how ticklish he was but after afew second he burst out with laughter. He tried to escape but Gus was much stronger than then had an idea that would make him go sat on his tiny legs took off his sneakers and thought that it looked like a fun game and joined in but she didint know how much he thought of it as was about to tickle his feet but he beged him not to but he ignored his complaining and tickled his feet haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa NO GUS PLL HHAAAAAA EASE STO OH GOD NOT THERE ROBOTBOY BWAAAAAAAAAAA Lola tickled his tummy Gus tickled his feet and robotboy had a feather and used this to tickle his was desperate for he uncontrolably wet his trousers. Gus stoped and started laughing had the embarrisment of the world on him he ran upstairs into his room worst part about this is robotboy knows his biggest weakness and, nobody noticed this until Tommy ran upstairs Donnie got the whole thing on film from an outside window He's probably gonna send this to youtube!...Tommy sobbed on his bed

Kamakasi now knows how to get robotboy! thanks to one of his amazing flies that has a small camera hidden in it

Lola went to Tommys room 5 minutes after his torture had finished Knock knock Lola slowly opend the saw him on the bed with a pillow on his face "Tommy are you alright" she said didint comon Tommy I didint know,Gus did but I didint...and neither did still wodunt walked over to him .She removed the pillow from his face he then sat its not your fault he said of course you didint know but gus did,robotboy will be done with him in two minutes. tic toc tic toc beep beep beep beep It was nine o' wheres robotboy he asked I'm here Tommy he then entered the room that was fun he said I want do again he said ro not now Tommy gus and me want do again! he protested. NO Robotboy Tommy said in a angry S*** Tommy leave the poor kid alone.F*** off he out guys he hasant taken his pills! Gus ran to the front door laughing and did what she could to comfort him and not make him go after him besides the neighbourhood is raucous enough .Lola had to return home at 9pm anyway so she also made _a very special visit to Guses house._

Still to come in the next part of the story

A chase up to the mountains in Nevada leaves a big mark for Kamakazi almost getting away with robotboy

And will robotboy defeat Protoboy in a attack which will leave one of the brothers dead for good

Find out in the next part.


End file.
